


Continue?

by MarieFriendWrites



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Molestation, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieFriendWrites/pseuds/MarieFriendWrites
Summary: A boy shares an unforgettable moment with an unlikely partner.





	1. Chapter 1

     Shinya immediately regretted staying out long past his mother's orders as a soft, sweaty palm clasped itself over his mouth and pulled him in backwards behind the Gigolo arcade. A rush of thoughts bolted through his mind at light speed as he began to panic, struggling hard against his captor's iron grip. He screamed and shouted and thrashed against this mystery kidnapper, raising an arm to strike when a slim yet deceptively strong arm pinned his down and rested its hand on his lower midsection, pulling his shirt up slightly. Smooth, soft fingertips gently massaged his bare navel, working their way down to undo his pants as a seductive, high-pitched whisper entered his ear from behind;

     "My boyfriend went home a long time ago and I've been so lonely ever since. Do you think you can be a big, strong man for me tonight, little boy?"

     Shock overtook the young man, his body rendered stiff as a board in his confusion, his profanity lost down his throat. This was no typical Tokyo-after-dark kidnapper or salty victim from inside the arcade. This was a fully grown woman. Soft and warm, the aroma of sweet potpurri perfume with the odd, yet unmistakable note of savory barbecue filled his lungs. He knew this was dirty. He knew this was wrong. He knew he was being taken advantage of. But he knew he wouldn't be harmed if he'd comply with her demands. He let his head lean back against a pair of firm, perky breasts, closed his eyes and nodded slowly as his breathing accelerated.

     "Good boy." the woman giggled, hastily unzipping his fly and massaging his gun-con through his cotton briefs. A jolt of lightning jumped up his spine as she gently stroked the underside of his little commando, standing to attention rapidly.

     "This is nothing like doing it myself..." he thought as his thighs began to tremble with excitement, his small hands grasping their way up a pleated skirt to a pair of spats-coated hips. Tracing the woman's hipbones with his eager thumbs, he felt her flinch and begin to grind her lower half against him, breathing hard into the back of his head.

     "You're not getting the upper hand that easily, young man." She taunted playfully, as her fingers left his precum-stained underwear and forced their way underneath, grasping his small soldier tight as it twitched violently against her grip. Direct skin-on-skin contact sent a wave of reality crashing through his head again. This was molestation. Shinya was being molested right this moment, and in public, no less. In his second attempt of putting up a fight, the first thrash against her grasp slipped his gun-con straight through the hot, sweaty space in her hand. Pure bliss drowned out the sirens in his head. He let himself fall headfirst into sweet oblivion as his slender little body melted back into her delicately curved yet immaculately toned frame.

     "Stay still, okay? Let me be a good girlfriend and do all the hard work tonight." the woman whispered, her plump, pillowy lips gently gracing the back of his ear. Limp as a newborn calf struggling to maintain equilibrium, he quaked as he struggled to catch his breath beneath pump after sweat-soaked pump on his little single-barrel. Each stroke sent him higher and higher into heaven as she groped his slim, flat chest with the other hand. As she began softly tracing the outline of his neck with her tongue, he was finding it harder and harder to keep quiet. His moans and gasps echoed down the alleyways into the empty Akihabara streets to be heard by no one. Faster and faster the woman stroked, until Shinya felt a warm, urgent rush down below.

     "I-if... I... I-i-its..." Shinya stammered in a momentary lapse of pleasure-induced aphasia as the woman promptly unhanded him and swerved around to face him on her knees, swiftly unzipping her green track jacket and lifting up her sports bra, revealing a shimmering pair of perky, sweaty breasts. She rested her hands on Shinya's cheeks as he continued to jerk himself past the point of no return and leaned in slowly. Her eager, animalistic smile greeted his strained expression, dripping with pleasure, mouth agape and gasping for air. Moving in close enough for her breasts to push up against with his bare chest, she guided his gaze upward slightly to meet hers as she whispered;

     "It's alright. Let it go. All over me."

     Shinya's mind exploded. His head whipped back, his knees buckled. He unloaded his entire clip onto the woman's bare chest and blushing face, seizing on his feet and struggling to keep his orgasmic howls from escaping the immediate vicinity. A full minute of release passed before Shinya's muscles finally loosened up. He fell to his feet, struggling for air as the woman wiped herself off with her finger and swallowed his fresh virgin seed.

     "You were a really good boyfriend tonight, young man. Thank you so much for this." the woman whispered to him before locking lips with his for a tender, loving peck. After redressing herself, she reached down into his pocket, retrieving his phone. She dialed in a number; Hers'.

     "If one of us ever feels lonely, let's meet up for more fun, okay?" she said as she laid the phone gently on the ground next to Shinya, who was in the middle of regaining his ability to process visual and auditory information.

     "H-hey, w-w-wait...!" Shinya stammered as he lifted his head, but the woman was already gone. He was alone, exposed in the alleyway as a tidal wave of emotions flooded his malleable little mind and tender little heart. The heat left his body as a whirlwind of shame, confusion and emptiness rocked him to the core. He didn't want this. He never asked for this. But it was too good to resist. He fell right into her clutches and let himself be controlled, used like a cheap toy. He was over the moon, but now he felt lower than rock bottom. Glancing over through moist eyes to the cold glow of his phone on the ground, he noticed a phone number with a name; "Chie Satonaka."

     Her information stared him dead in the face. Courses of action filled his mind, but he could commit to none of them. He could report her to the police and have her sent away for taking advantage of a young man like him or better yet, have a calling card sent to her. What if she goes on to molest some other unsuspecting, defenseless boy like himself? But then again, what if it was JUST himself? What if she thought he was special, thought he was manly, thought he was "worth it"? How could he live with himself if he sent his one love to prison because she couldn't bear her crushing loneliness any longer? The mockup of guilt filled his heart as his hands trembled, tears streaming down his round, young cheeks. He had no idea what to do. His entire world lurched out of place at the drop of a hat as he fell to the floor, wailing loudly in agony. To vanquish an evildoer like his beloved Phantom Thieves or rehabilitate a suffering soul and live in bliss? This predicament was surely Hell itself. This was defeat for Shinya.


	2. Chapter 2

     "GAME OVER" the monitor on the Gun About cabinet read, in front of a dejected Shinya. Ever since that night some number of weeks ago, he couldn't focus on anything. School, homelife, and competitive gaming were all a blur, the days bleeding into eachother, indistinguishable. Lifting a coin halfheartedly from his pocket to the machine for a revenge match, he instead let his arm fall as the timer approached zero. His empty gaze dropped to the floor as he stood there, completely defeated in every sense of the word.

     "Fuckin' owned."  
     "The King's really off his game lately, huh?"  
     "Think it's family troubles?"  
     "I always knew he was a fraud."  
     "If you're not gonna play, move over. It's time for kids like you to go home anyay."

     The chatter was incessant these days. In what seemed like no time flat, Shinya's reputation as a prodigal dual-wielding marksman plummeted to that of a common scrub and his "adoring fans" wouldn't let him forget it. Avoiding any eye contact from the dozens of gawkers around him, he dragged himself through the crowd mumbling something about "Fucking cheap exploits. Bullshit." Chuckles and jeers followed him through the front door as he stepped back onto the busy Akihabara streets, the setting sun shifting the deep blue sky to gold against an imposing metropolitan skyline. He slouched in place for a moment, gaze glued to the pavement. He was obviously no longer welcome in his "castle", but he didn't want to go home either. His now-doting mother would only continue to worry about him even more if he went home in the state he was in. But where could he go? What should he do? In one fell swoop, Shinya's whole day-to-day life was ripped from him.

     Walking down the street in an aimless stupor, he looked up from the ground just in time to see it. That alleyway. Where it all happened. He paused, still struggling to wade through the swampland of thoughts and feelings he was stuck in since that night. This situation right now definitely wasn't anything worth whistling about. But could he really accept that he despised that woman for what she did to him? No, he didn't ask for it. No, he didn't consent. But it was a thrill, it was a new experience outside of the warzone that was his tumuluous everyday life. She treated him in such a way he could have never dreamed of, and then she left. It was a familiar experience, to say the least. Sighing, he decided he should actually head home before the texts from his worrying mother started pouring in. Shinya lifted his head, turned around, and sure enough... There she was.

     That unmistakable bob-cut of honey pecan-colored hair. Those big, deep brown eyes and those soft, luscious lips. That modest, perky bust and those muscular yet elegant womanly thighs, this time clad in what appeared to be a police cadet's uniform, walking down the opposite end of the street. Eyes wide and mouth agape in surprise, Shinya's feet moved on their own to tail the woman. He followed her down into the station, got on her traincar at the opposite end, departed behind her and followed her back to a towering apartment building in the middle of a residential district. He stood outside as she took the elevator up, scouting to see which door on the balcony she entered so he could pursue.

     Shinya made his way up as quick as his feet could carry him and stood outside her door for what felt like an eternity. A chill ran through his guts and up his spine, forcing all the warmth in his body to his face. His eyes squinting, his breathing shaky, he knew this was the moment of truth. What would he say? What would he do? Would he chastize her? Would he greet her with a smile? Would he push her, hit her, embrace her? He still wasn't sure what he felt, but he came here for a reason. He could have outed her for being a pervert long ago, but instead here he was, outside of her home. A hair's breadth from a conclusion, his mind shut off completely as the door began to open, revealing the same woman in a green tanktop and short shorts.

     Shinya froze solid right there. Her eyes met his in mutual shock before she giggled nervously, a hand subconsciously placing itself awkwardly in front of her face as if to try to hide.  
     "My name is Shinya. You're Satonaka-san." Shinya said, clenching his fists as he introduced himself properly.  
     "Yeah, YEAH! Um... H-hi! How did you...?" Chie stuttered, confused as to how this young boy knew shere she was living.  
     "I looked into your info online." Shinya lied, but it was a plausible enough lie to follow up on.  
     "Right... The internet, huh..." Chie trailed off, trying to play off the pit of dread welling up in her guts.  
     "I want to talk. I'm not mad." Shinya said, getting straight to the reason he was visiting her this evening.  
     "Huh? You're... You're not mad? For real?" Chie asked, confused as she studied the young man's beet-red, determined expression. She couldn't keep this up. She had to come clean. But moment after moment of choking on her words prompted her to dodge the subject for now.  
     "...Um, anyway... I was gonna go to the convenience store to pick up some dinner, you wanna come with me? I'll treat you." She offered, plastering on a nervous smile. She locked her door shut and walked down the balcony, pausing for a moment at his side to lean down to his level and whisper in his ear.

     "We'll talk inside."

     Shinya felt like he was in a strange dream, this was just too surreal to believe. There he was, picking out bentos and drinks with Chie as if nothing had ever happened between them.  
     "Go ahead and get as much as you want, no worries." Chie said, calmly, with a sisterly affection to her words.  
     "Um... Thank you very much." Shinya muttered as he got himself a dessert to go along with his dinner and soda before they made their way to the register.  
     "Well he's a cute little guy, Satonaka-san! What's your name?" The cashier asked as Shinya sputtered, not knowing what do do.  
     "Oh, this is Taro, he's my nephew visiting for the weekend." Chie replied dismissively.  
     "Nice to meet you, Taro-kun! You let me know first if your aunt here-" The cashier rambled on and on but none of her words reached Shinya's ears as he laughed along casually, wishing he were anywhere but here right now.  
     "Don't just smile and chuckle like this is some family-friendly sitcom situation, you trash." Shinya thought to himself as he reluctantly played the part. A cheerful "Come again!" followed the two out the door as they stepped back out into the twilit summer heat.

     "Thanks for playing along, don't mind her, she's just so chatty. We're lucky we got out as quick as we did." Chie smiled as she and Shinya walked down the street, shopping bags in hand. Awkward silence carried on for a good couple minutes as they dragged their feet along the pavement on their way back to Chie's building. She decided to break the tension with a some more personal information;  
     "So yeah, I'm in the police academy, training to be an officer. I'm a long way from home and I've got a long way to go." she began.  
     "I'll say." Shinya mouthed to himself.  
     "I come from this rural town in the middle of nowhere, I thought it would be so cool if I could come out to the big city and become some kind of 'HERO OF JUSTICE' like I always wanted to be. It's a struggle so far, but I don't want to give up. It's just... It's just been... Really hard lately..." Chie trailed off, taking a deep breath.  
     "...I used to have this big group of friends, we'd go around and... investigate crimes, I guess, especially this one summer when things got really crazy. But lately we've all been too busy to stay in touch. Hanamura's busy learning to run his dad's Junes, Yukiko's busy running this famous Inn, Tatsumi's running a textile shop with his mom, Naoto's a detective in another city and Rise's... You know who Risette is, right? Hard to believe we're friends, but yeah." Chie explained, struggling to set up a segue to her point. However, Shinya was still curious about one particular detail.  
     "That one time..." Shinya began, as the two stopped in the middle of the walkway. The proverbial can of worms had been busted wide open.  
     "That one time... You said something about a boyfriend." he said, knowing full well they were about to pass the point of no return. Chie hesitated for a moment, but sighed sadly and shakily. She knew she owed him whatever he wanted to know.  
     "...He just disappeared. I thought we had something really special, but after he went back to his hometown that one spring, he visited just a couple times after that and then... I just... HE just... We..." Chie couldn't bear to dig it all back up.  
     "...You think you know a person, right?" Chie smiled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  
     "Let's talk more when we get home." She said, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

     Shinya could honestly sympathize. It had been months since he said his goodbye to Akira. And not one word since. He'd worshipped him as a big brother as well as a Phantom Thief. For a period in his life, he felt like he lived for their next tutoring session, where afterward he'd share the details of his day in a way he never could with his mother or anyone else. And in the blink of an eye, all of that was gone. If he had gone any longer being that lonely...

     The two stepped out of the elevator onto her floor in silence. She unlocked the door and let him in first. Her apartment was small and sparsely decorated with kung-fu movie posters, various weights and a punching bag, but with cute charms and knick knacks one would expect to find in a girl's home.  
     "Yeah, I've got some pretty un-girly interests, huh?" Chie joked, trying yet again to lighten the mood.  
     "I don't care, I actually like this one a lot." Shinya replied, pointing to a poster of a determined-looking man in a yellow jumpsuit as he left his shoes by the door and stepped inside, taking in everything about her abode with every sense available to him. Warm and musty, it felt very comfortable and lived-in. Silence textured subtly by the sounds of the ceiling fan and distant traffic filled the air as the LED lights from above turned on, shattering the beams of sunset penetrating the room.

     "Have a seat, I'll get everything ready." Chie said, placing the bags on the makeshift kitchen counter and unpacking their contents. Shinya complied, having a seat in a very worn-yet-comfortable black leather couch, watching Chie from behind as she got everything ready to eat. She was still just as slim and athletic as Shinya remembered, the feminine curves of her hips and ass putting him in a trance for a moment. He couldn't help but stare, but quickly tore his eyes away and set his sights out the window as he realized she'd probably notice such an intense gaze. Just as he did, she turned to approach and set everything he'd picked out in front of him with a pair of wooden chopsticks. Her meal still in hand, chopsticks already at the ready, she plopped down on the couch next to him with a grin.

     "Okay Shinya-kun! Dig in." Chie said, already stuffing a sizable chunk of chicken into her mouth. Shinya followed suit, tucking into his convenience store bento. The food was what one would expect, but the meal was surprisingly pleasant as the two shared details about their daily lives between mouthfuls of food. Shinya told Chie all about his reputation as a famous Gun About player and his connection to the famed Phantom Thieves with a boyish excitement as Chie told him about academy, all the righteous groups she'd formed to fight evil as a child and how she once met Pink Argus, to his ecstatic enthusiasm. The two revelled in their shared interest in justice for the moments that followed, until reality came crashing back to Chie. This isn't why he was here. This idle chat won't get us anywhere. After the meal, she decided to spill it all to him.

     "I know that can't begin to make up for what I did to you." said Chie suddenly, setting down an empty plastic container on the coffee table as the two leaned back into the couch, motionless.  
     "I really wanted to apologize a lot earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to face you." Chie said as she sat up and turned to face him. Her face scrunched up in sadness again as she fought back tears.  
     "What I did was truly unforgivable. I'm so, so sorry I used you like that. It's just... These past few years, I've just been so lonely and... And I've been drinking a bit, trying to socialize and form some new bonds, but one night I just went way too far and there you were and you were so cute, and..." She sobbed, derailed by her intense emotions.  
     "No, no. That's not right either. Please, Shinya, just... You'll never hear from me again and I'll turn myself in for this before the guilt eats me alive... You should probably get g-"

     Shinya placed his tiny hand on her shoulder before she could spiral down any further.  
     "Hey, look at me." He demanded, but as her big, beautiful eyes met his, he couldn't help but avert his out of shyness. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but in his heart, he knew it was true.  
     "I-....It's not like I hated it. It was just... So much so fast. It was new to me, kind of. Imean, I don't hate girls, and that really WAS, uh... Something." He rambled as he gave his all to zero in on his point. His forehead scrunched as he breathed in sharply, this was it. Now or never.  
     "I'm glad it was you. I'm glad you picked me, Satonaka-san!" Shinya shouted, facing her eye-to-eye again.  
     "Please don't turn yourself in! Everyone makes mistakes! I don't want to stop seeing you! I don't want you to go away, too!" he yelled, frantically, in fear of losing someone else who just showed up and became important before abandoning him forever. Touched, Chie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for an embrace as she sighed out in a difficult blend of mixed emotions.  
     "B-but... I still need to make this right for myself... What am I supposed to do...?" she sniffled.  
Shinya knew the answer. His mind was free of all doubt after all the two had shared. He sat up straight and let his honesty loose.

     "You want to make this fair and square? Then It's my turn to have my way with you."

     Chie couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
     "Shinya, we..." she began in serious tones, but Shinya refused to take no for an answer.  
     "I'll never forgive you OR myself for losing to you if I can't get that win back." he growled, resolute. Chie stared into his determined expression, the two frozen in time for a moment as her frown curled up into a wry smile slowly.  
     "Look at you... You're a heck of a man already... I wonder how much you know?" she teased.  
     "Maybe you can teach me what I don't." Shinya fired back. Chie closed her eyes to think. After a minute of fighting off her demons for this youngster's sake, she was ready to pay back what she owed.

     "Come with me." Chie said in a silky, seductive voice as she got up and walked to the bedroom. Shinya rose and followed as she unrolled her futon and sat down, wagging her finger at him, beckoning him to join her. She opened her arms and thighs to welcome him as he crawled into bed with her, pressing his head against her soft, firm chest, listening to her heartbeat.  
     "Touch me anywhere you want. It's okay." Chie offered in a timid mumble, running a finger along Shinya's jawline.  
     "Show me how." he requested, at a loss for where he should begin on this gorgeous, firm angel.  
     "I think you'll know what to do." Chie assured him, lifting up her olive green tanktop and sports bra, letting her smooth, round breasts gently pop out. Currents of excitement ran through Shinya, he missed these more than he thought possible. Running his hands along the circumference of her breasts, his thumbs caught a pair of stiffening nipples. Flicking and pinching them gently, Chie couldn't help but softly whimper in pleasure.

     "I'm glad you like th-Ahn..." Chie began, but was interrupted by the sensation of Shinya's lips wrapping themselves around her right nipple, his tongue massaging gently.  
     "I-I didn't shower yet... I hope it's not gross..." Chie mumbled anxiously. Finally able to pull himself away from his primal urges after a whole minute of sucking, Shinya gazed into her hungry eyes and replied;  
     "You taste great, Chie-san."  
     Chie was mesmerized by how mature this young man was carrying himself. Through ragged breaths she asked playfully;  
     "Is there anywhere else you'd like to touch?"  
     "Actually, I think I remember one of your weak spots." Shinya gloated through a grin as he placed himself on her left nipple this time, reaching down to run his fingers along her hip bones. Chie's whimpers grew even louder as she laid back in bed, her hips moving against his busy hands. As her eyes closed, her head lifted exposing her slender neck. Shinya was quickly becoming addicted to her reactions as he had his way with her beautiful, toned frame. Was this what it meant to be a man? Shinya bid farewell to his boyhood as he slid his hands beneath her shorts to caress her bare skin.

     "Let me help." said Chie, as she hastily unbuttoned her shorts and lifted her legs to pull them off, throwing them carelessly to the side and revealing a tight pair of slightly damp cotton panties.  
     "Is there anywhere else you want to feel me, Shinya-kun?" She whined mischieviously, greedily wagging her hips at him. This situation was now heading into brave, new territory for the young man. He had no idea what to do down here aside from what he managed to see adults do on the internet. His face read dumbfounded, and Chie knew it.  
     "Wanna get a closer look?" Chie asked, pulling off her panties slowly, revealing a viscous bridge of fluid between her vagina and her panties, breaking and falling against her puffy labia as she pulled them away. Tossing them to the side, she opened up her legs wide and spread her lips with her fingers for Shinya to see.  
     "That's my little clitoris." she said, gently pulling apart the flesh surrounding it. "You go for that to drive a girl crazy."  
     "R-Really...?" Shinya muttered, hypnotized by the beauty of the female form. Reaching down between her labia with one finger, he dipped it slowly in her juices and dragged it up to her clit, rubbing it in circles as he felt her twitch and writhe in ravenous anticipation.  
     "P-please be g-Ahn... Gentle with me, Sh-Shinya-kuuaaahhhnn..." Chie couldn't keep her words together as Shinya rubbed her harder and faster.  
     "Tonight's supposed to be MY night, remember?" Shinya taunted as he moved his face down, poking his tongue out to sample a taste of Chie's wet, savory pussy. Dragging upward between drenched, puffy vulva, he pulled up against her clit with the base of his tongue, flicking with the tip at a steady pace. Chie was in heaven, her back arching against the futon, grinding and moaning against his licking and sucking until she could bear it no longer, her pussy contracting wildly as she approached orgasm. This kid was way too good at this, but she didn't want it to end here.

     "Sh-Sh-Shinya-kun, wait... Please..." she pleaded as the boy complied.  
     "What's wrong?" Shinya asked, an impatient tone in his voice as he licked the excess off his lips. "I'm still not satisfied. I want to taste you more, Satonaka-san." he complained as Chie leaned up to his ear.  
     "Then pull out yours and taste me with that." Chie whispered to him.

     Ho. Ly. Shit. This was it. The moment Shinya had been waiting for all this time. The moment he would truly graduate to adulthood, taking what he claimed as his own. The moment he would get even with this woman who sent his life into a whirlwind spiral into hell and back... Or so he thought, but that still didn't feel right. As he surveyed her glistening body, chest rising up and down with deep, unsteady breaths, all conflict in his mind melted away. She may have forced him into the wild world of adult relations, but he was quick to accept this change. Enraptured by this illicit game of give and take, Shinya was certain; He vowed to make her feel as good as she made him feel. He wanted to love her. He quickly removed his shirt and pants to match her state, revealing his big, stiff single action army.

     "Satonaka-san... I've never done anything like this before. I might not be able to control myself once I start." Shinya said, concerned now in stark contrast to the smugness he was feeling before.  
     "It's okay, Shinya-kun. It's all for you." Chie smiled, leaning back and raising her hips toward him.

     Without another word Shinya moistened himself in her juices, feeling up and down for the spot of entry as she wriggled in expectation. A few seconds of hunting led to a hot, tender indentation in her vagina. Applying a bit of force, he felt himself slip inside this grown woman's pussy. Shinya's brain melted, his whole body overcome with a numbing pleasure at how incredible this new sensation was as Chie's voice let out one loud, erotic moan, her spine arching, her inner walls throbbing against him frantically.

     "W-Was that too fast? Are you okay?" Shinya asked, regaining composure for one brief moment.  
     "I-I'm okay, Shinya-kun... Please... Take me however you want." Chie smiled, reaching up to caress his flushed, sweating face.

     The animal that took Shinya over that night was awake once more, and Chie was his prey. He pulled out to his tip and slid himself deep inside at a slow, cautious pace, trying to get accustomed to the feeling. However as Chie moaned and whined, he couldn't keep himself from ramming himself inside quicker and quicker, his hips slapping her thighs as she lay there helpless to his surprising natural technique.

     "Y-Yeahaaah... J-just... Mmn... JUST like... Aghn... Just like THAT..." Chie pleaded. She hadn't felt this kind of ecstacy since that one summer after the Investigation Team's ordeal in Inaba, when HE came to visit. Moving her sopping wet pussy against the rhythm of Shinya's stiff Zapper, she began squeezing and massaging her sweaty breasts, pinching and tweaking her nipples as he went to work deep down inside. Faster and faster Shinya thrusted, gasping and grunting like a beast in heat. He wasn't quite experienced enough to know all the right angles to do it at, but there was nothing wrong about how this felt. Low on stamina at his young age, Shinya paused to catch his breath, and looked down at Chie with a delectable mix of pleasure and concern in his face.

     "Chie-san! A-Are you sure... You're okay? Am I okay?" Shinya gasped.  
     "You. Are. Amazing, Shinya-kun." Chie grinned, leaning up and kissing him deep on the lips. "I'll be a good girlfriend for you tonight, so do whatever you want with me, please." she urged, laying back down.

     Shinya's mind went into overdrive. His entire consciousness transcended his body as he let loose, leaning down on Chie to kiss her wherever his lips could reach, as he pounded her tight, hot pussy, wrapping itself around him lovingly as she cried out in bliss. Faster and harder, more and more intense until that familiar rush gathered in his pelvis. His gun-con throbbing violently, Shinya was reaching the point of no return, quick.

     "Ch-CHIE-SAN! It's... I-I... I'm g-gonna..."  
     "AHN... OH GOD, SHINYA-KUN, D-AGHN... D-DO IT... MMMNN... DO IT INSIDE."  
     "Wha...!? B-But w-w-what... Y-You'll... Grrr..."  
     "It's okay... Mmmn... I-It's safe... I've... AHN... I'VE BEEN K-KEEPING TRACK of the days... AAAHH... All... Thish... Time..."

     Before Shinya could argue back, Chie wrapped her strong thighs around him tight and her toned, slender arms around his neck gently.  
Before he had the chance to pull back out for one more thrust, his eyes rolled back, his back arched and he let it all go deep down inside her vagina. Round after round after round of his thick, virgin seed coated her insides white as she smiled up at his adorable o-face, smiling with pure joy in her eyes. Shinya slid out flaccid and struggling for breath as Chie pulled him in gently, cradling his head in her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

     "You did it, Shinya-kun. You got even." Chie said, the tone in her speech growing sadder.  
     "No... I didn't..." Shinya rasped, exhausted. "You didn't... Get to... Do... Do girls even...?"  
     "It's okay, Shinya-kun. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself this time." Chie replied, crestfallen.  
     "No... No, it's still not fair! We have to do this again until I can make you feel good, too!" Shinya argued as he pulled himself up to face her. Sadness and regret began to flood Chie's mind as she covered herself up with her sheets.  
     "Shinya-kun... We can't keep doing this. I want to, I really do, but..." she began, once again on the verge of tears, until Shinya finally blurted out what he'd been gathering the courage to say this entire time.

     "Chie-chan, I LOVE YOU!"

     Chie covered her mouth with her hands, shocked at what she just heard.  
     "I love you, Chie-chan...! I don't care about what you did to me! I understand why because I'm the same way! My..." Shinya paused, struggling to conjure the words. But he knew he had to. He knew how he felt and he knew he could share his story with Chie.  
     "My 'big brother' left me in Spring. He was the only one who I could talk to, who'd lsten to me... I taught him how to get good at games so he gave me the time of day for whatever I needed to say... And just like your boyfriend, he left. I haven't heard from him since and I miss him and I'm just so lonely and... And..." Shinya rambled, his voice quaking with emotion.

     Chie's kinship with Shinya left her heartbroken at what she had to say next, as she wiped away his tears.  
     "Shinya-kun... You're going to grow up to be a fine man. I can already see it in you. But if you want to stay out of trouble at home and if I'm going to be a 'hero of justice', then... We can't..."  
     "Wait for me then!" Shinya blurted out through a sob. "Please, Chie-chan! I want to continue living on, working hard for what I want so that I know you'll be waiting for me at the end! Please, wait for me to become your man!"  
     Chie's frown once again reverted to a big blushing smile. What an incredible boy she'd found.  
     "You still have my number, right? I guess it's okay if you want to talk to me sometimes... Kinda like a big sis or something! Okay?"  
     She cradled him against her, the sound of her heartbeat soothing his fears as he closed his eyes and let her warmth carry his weary mind up to heaven.  
     "I'll wait as long as I need to for you, Shinya-kun. Promise."


End file.
